


old light

by orphan_account



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 15:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose knew how to slay dragons, but she did not know how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	old light

i.  
  
"Lelouch's little sister" is all Rose is introduced as to the slightly older boy. Suzaku Kururugi smiles, waving unabashedly at the little girl. Naturally, she cowers behind her older brother, who explains, "she's just shy."   
  
ii.  
  
Suzaku constantly plays with her hair, after they become (somewhat) friends. Rose doesn't talk to him much, puffing her cheeks as he "braids" it, puts it in pigtails, and twirls it around his finger. Lelouch often interjects, demanding him not to play with his sister like she's a doll. Suzaku puffs his chest, boasting, "You're just jealous!"   
  
"I'm not jealous, you're just not treating her right," Lelouch refutes, crossing his arms. Rose take sout the hair-ties and combs through her hair, wrecking the braids.  
  
"And you know how to treat ladies, Lelouch?" Suzaku asks, hopping off a rock. They bicker, Rose uninterested in young male exchanges. She moves away from the two, looking over the grassy hill where they usually sit and chatter. She blocks the sun with her hand, spins around, and dreams girly dreams, of being rescued from such monotony and boring boys. She falls back onto the grass, staring up at the clouds. Suzaku and Lelouch eventually join her, Suzaku sitting, and Lelouch standing. Rose speaks up, something she doesn't do too often.  
  
"Don't mess my hair up anymore," she says, quietly. Suzaku looks over at her, noticing a small blush, and he laughs.  
  
"All right."  
  
iii.  
  
They play dress-up, sometimes. Rose is always the princess, because she's a girl (their excuse), and Suzaku is always the hero. Lelouch is always the bad guy, even if he claims he wants to be the good guy. Lelouch and Suzaku always sword-fight and Suzaku always rescues Rose. She always wants the game to end early, since it embarrasses her to wear such poofy dresses. She loves to feel like a princess, though. The boys know it. One day, she took the sword from Suzaku, and slayed a dragon all on her own. She was immensely proud of herself that day. Lelouch applauded her and even Suzaku gave into it.  
  
"You're not so bad at slaying dragons," he had said. His words stuck with her, for some reason, and she smiled, triumphantly.  
  
iv.  
  
They all grow up. Rose is always a grade behind the two boys, and is extremely upset when high school rolls around. She's stuck in middle school, daydreaming and not wanting to go to the small dances put on for them. She studies hard. She's eager to join her older brother and their best friend in high school, ready to join in on the student council and meet new people. She becomes fast friends with Nina and Shirley, but has to warm up to Milly slowly, due to her eccentric personality. She's on good terms with Rivalz, too, and feels like she belongs in the small student council family, alongside her older brother.  
  
She smiles more that year. Suzaku is the only one to really notice.  
  
v.  
  
The first school dance is awkward. Rose isn't asked out and everyone else has dates. Milly drags Rivalz, Shirley goes with Lelouch (after much prodding), and Nina goes with someone else. Suzaku has many potential dates, but chooses no one. He notices Rose is by herself, that night. He sits by her, the girl surprisingly dressed up for the occasion.  
  
"I thought you hated poofy dresses," he remarks. Rose glances over at him and shrugs, messing with the hem of her dress. "You're not going to get a drink or anything?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you waiting for?"  
  
"To go home," Rose says, bluntly. She stops fidgeting, not making eye contact still. Suzaku is baffled, almost laughing, but knows it would just wound her. "I'm only here because Brother is."   
  
"I figured. ...are you going to dance?"  
  
"You know I'm not a good dancer."  
  
"I think you are! ...well, you aren't too graceful, but you never stepped on our toes as kids."  
  
"You need to be graceful, nowadays."  
  
"Who says?"  
  
"It's just standard." She's quiet after that. Suzaku is, too, but he tries to break the ice, keep conversation with Rose going. She was never a talker, but he wants to talk to her without troubles tonight. He wants her to forget that no one asked her to the dance, that no one has paid any attention to her. She's among the outsiders, but Suzaku doesn't want her to feel that way.   
  
"You know, you may not be able to dance, but you can still slay dragons," he says randomly, laughing at the memory. Rose blushes, getting up abruptly.  
  
"Did you come over here to just mock me?" Her words are cutting, yet pained. Her face shows it; she feels victimized. The boy gets up, shaking his head quickly. He holds her by her shoulders, just in case she wants to break away from him.  
  
"I'd never do that. I wanted you to cheer up, that's all," he whispers gently. Rose's eyes soften, her shoulders not as tensed. She looks down, apologizing with body language from her brashness. Suzaku lets her go, but holds a hand out to her, trying to cheer her up again. "Let's start this over. Would you like to dance?"  
  
She protests, "You know I can't--"  
  
He takes her hand and pulls her to his own body. She stumbles, even in flats. She follows his steps, nervous and embarrassed. She tries her hardest for him, though. Suzaku helps her all he can, smiling at the girl in his hands, who looks just like a little girl again. He feels young, too, and he feels as if he should be saving her from Lelouch again.   
  
After the dance, he kisses her hand, and she freezes up, completely.   
  
"I am Sir Kururugi from Camelot, and I have come to rescue you, Lady Lamperouge."   
  
Despite her previous outburst of him mocking her about childhood memories, she smiles. No one can hear their conversation and she delights in the fact. She doesn't act flustered, this time, and she retracts her hand when Suzaku lets go, only to curtsey before him.  
  
Before she can make a protest, she's swept up for another waltz, enjoying herself far more than she ever thought was possible, floating along the way.


End file.
